Won't Go Home Without You
by illusionally
Summary: Written with Maroon 5's song in mind. Set during the Emily Lake episode. The Janus Coin was destroyed, H. G Wells was gone. This left behind one very regretful and upset Myka, leaving the rest of the crew to worry about her. Would eventually lead to Bering/Wells but consist of all the other characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Won't Go Home Without You**

**Summary: Written with Maroon 5's song in mind. Set during the Emily Lake episode. The Janus Coin was destroyed, H. G Wells was gone. This left behind one very regretful and upset Myka, leaving the rest of the crew to worry about her. Would eventually lead to Bering/Wells but consist of all the other characters as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, just playing with them in my head.**

**Side note: Words _ italicized _represents lyrics/thoughts/memories. It's my first fanfic ever, so enjoy and lemme know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 1**

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_And she left before I had the chance to say_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late she's gone away_

* * *

_If you truly want to protect the warehouse, you must destroy the coin._

"Mykes! Myka! " Pete called out, concern flickered on his face, briefly. "Come on, we gotta go." Pete stood by the door, waiting for Myka to grab her things.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm coming!" Myka snapped out of her thoughts and hurried after Pete, leaving the rest of the gang at the breakfast table.

Claudia glanced at Artie, worried but Artie simply shook his head slightly as an attempt to reassure the younger agent.

Myka and Pete were assigned on a new mission, to Chicago. Artie had figured that they should return to work per normal as it would be a distraction from the recent Sykes episode. It was a close shaved as have they had not gotten to Sykes on time, the results would have been catastrophic.

"Maybe we should've gone instead" Claudia looked towards Jinksy.

"It'd be good for them and besides don't you have work to do at the warehouse?!" grumbled Artie, leaving the two agents behind to catch up with him.

"Come on Claud, nothing better than a little inventory right?" Jinksy strolled past, giving her a wink.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she gave in and dragged herself after them, leaving a slightly amused Leena behind to clean up after them.

* * *

"Mykes, you sure you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Pete." Myka replied, slightly annoyed.

Taking that as his cue, Pete fell silent and went on to focus at the task at hand instead.

"God, this is killing me! I wish there was something we could do, y'know?" Claudia spoke, exasperated, placing the artifact at its rightful spot.

"We just need to give her some space and be there for her, Claud" Jinksy replied softly, standing an aisle away checking inventory. A thought occurred to him.

_Agent Jinks, this is highly classified and you are not to discuss or bring up this matter ever again, to anyone. Is that understood? Yes sir, he replied after receiving a rather stern look from Mrs Frederic._

Having sworn into secrecy, he shook away the thought and went back to work, while his subconscious mulled on it.

* * *

*beep beep* *beep beep* Flicking the Farnsworth open, "What?!"

"Woah, chill grumps. Just checking in, we've snagged, bagged the artifact with no problem and we're heading back"

"Good, great, uhmm.. how's Myka?" Artie mumbled.

"I can hear you Artie, and I'm fine. Seriously, you guys should stop worrying" Myka replied from across the room, again slightly annoyed. Artie winced slightly, realising that he should have checked if Myka was around.

"I'm just gonna go clean up" Myka said in Pete's direction and headed to the bathroom without waiting to see if Pete had actually heard her.

"You heard her" Pete said giving Artie a look which says he thinks otherwise.

"I think we're just gonna grab some food before heading back"

"Just get back here" Artie replied, shrugging off Pete's comment about food and closed the Farnsworth.

"Ookay… I'm starving!" Pete said to no one in particular and snap shut the Farnsworth.

* * *

"Mmm.. What's that I smell~" Pete singsonged as he walked through the front door of the b&b.

Claudia looked up at Pete from her spot, and then looked around. "Where's Myka?"

"Uh, she went back to the warehouse to keep the artifact"

"Alone? You know she's not really herself right?" Claudia asked, incredulous.

"Uh.. yeah, right, maybe I should go back and check on her" turning to leave.

"She'll be fine, Artie's still there" Jinksy called after Pete with a small smile.

Pete nodded thanks and headed straight towards the smell of dinner wafting through the air.

* * *

The thought of the destroyed coin lingered on her mind as she walked through the warehouse to keep their latest find. Her mind wandered away and she could feel the tears start to well up. Upon realising it, she stopped herself before the tears could flow.

_What am I doing? The coin may be gone but she's still alive right? Living as Emily Lake, away from any danger. I should be happy for her and it's not like I can't be friends with her...Right? Besides it's obvious that the rest are worried, worried about me._

She chided herself, although deep down she knew that even if she did became friends with Emily Lake, it wouldn't be the same, for the Helena she knew is gone. Gone for good. At least that's what she thinks. Pulling herself together, she headed home after safely tucking the artifact away.

* * *

"Hey Myka, you wanna join us? We're catching the game tonight, it's gonna be fun~" Claudia asked, wriggling her eyebrows cheekily while throwing popcorn onto Pete from her cozy little spot on the couch.

"Hey, why you...little.." Pete muttered playfully while poking Claudia at her sides, trying to distract her into making room for him on the couch.

Myka grinned at the little display. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna head to bed. I'm a little tired from the mission earlier."

"Gotcha, just holler down if you change your mind and Pete will make room for ya" Claudia said, sticking her tongue out at Pete who had successfully swiped the spot on the couch next to her.

"Oh, no. You will" Pete replied, snatching the bowl of popcorn away from her.

"Have a good rest" Jinksy gave Myka a small smile while the other two continued bickering in the background.

Myka nodded and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Having survived through dinner with some sense of normalcy, Myka retreated into the comfort of her room. Sighing, she plopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of a certain brunette and her English accent. She gave up after several minutes and decided to settle in with one of her favourite books, The _Time Machine._ Slowly, she lost herself in the story and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_"Helena? Is that you?" She stared at the woman in front of her, shocked. "Yes, darling, I'm right here." "Yo-you cant be.." She took a hesitant step forward and slowly reached out to the woman in front of her. Feeling her whole and real, Myka swept H. G into a tight embrace. "You're here, you're real" she whispered shakily, hugging the woman tighter. "I thought you were gone, for good. I didn't know what to do, I had so much to say to you" "It's alright darling, I'm here now. You can tell me anything" Helena responded while gently stroking the still shaken woman's hair. After several moments in her embrace, Myka pulled herself away from Helena unwillingly, just enough to look her in the eyes. She contemplated for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Helena, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You astound me and leave me breathless every time you're near me. I.." she hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I love you" she whispered, immediately darting her eyes around, afraid. "I don't want to scare you or make things difficult.." she went on immediately, not allowing the woman in front of her to respond. Helena placed a gentle finger on Myka's lips. "Hush now darling. If you'd let me.." Myka instinctively fell silent and started to look up. Helena traced Myka's lower lips and pulled her into a kiss, a slow gentle searing kiss. Myka was taken aback momentarily but instantly return the kiss. They stood there together, in each others embrace, slowly kissing and teasing while a gentle breeze blew around them. It was as if time has stopped, and nothing else mattered in the world.._

She awoke with a start, staring blankly into the darkness, trying to process what had just happened before wrecking sobs engulfed her. Turning her head into her pillow, muffling her sobs, she finally let the tears flow. For all the things she wanted to say, it's far too late she's gone away.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

**Summary: Myka attempts to return things back to their sense of normalcy. She fools everyone else but not herself. Flashback to the Sykes event. And a final request.**

**Note: Thanks for the reads, follows, favs and reviews. It is greatly appreciated. :) Here's the next chapter, it's kinda short too. Hope you enjoy and as always reviews are more than welcome and do let me know if I should go on ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe it_

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open. Staring at the light seeping through the curtains, she allowed her mind to slowly wake. Feelings of sadness and lost washed over her. As sudden as it came, the feelings disappeared. Confused and curious, she sat up in her bed. Running her hands through her hair, she wondered, briefly. Nothing came to her.

_That was strange. I wonder where that came from. Oh well… time to get up and get to work, I guess…_

Slipping herself out of bed, she got ready for the day. Making sure that she had fed Dickens and had all her materials with her, she left for work. All thoughts of her morning in bed were left forgotten for the day.

* * *

Her eyes felt swollen and her throat parched. She was surprised that she had fallen back asleep.

_Guess I'd cried myself to sleep. That's new._

Certain that this new occurrence would become a habit in the days to come; she sighed and dragged herself out of bed. Checking the clock on her bedside, she realised it was still pretty early. Grabbing some clothes, she headed for the bathroom figuring a shower would freshen her up and also to avoid possible questions with the way she looked right now.

"_Myka, you say she's a teacher and her students love her. Then let me live on, through her."_

Hearing Helena's voice so vividly in her head made her shiver. She allowed herself that moment. A moment to remember. Although it's been only a couple of days, she felt that she had lost herself completely. Sighing, she made a promise to herself to regain control and stop being sad. Feeling slightly better, she stepped out of the showers whilst bracing herself for the daily onslaught downstairs. Thinking about it, she grinned. After all it was pretty heart-warming for it was their routine, like family; her family.

_Well, at least I've still got some time before breakfast. _Sitting back on her bed, leaning against the headboard, she picked up her book to continue where she left off, instantly drawn into the story again.

* * *

"Myka~ Breakfast" Claudia called, knocking at her door. No response. Worried, she gently pushed the door open, only to find Myka so absorbed in the book on her lap.

"Man, you got me worried. There I was thinking that you got lost in thought only to find you here, lost in your book" Claudia chirped, jumping on the bed. Grinning at Myka like a kid.

Looking up from her book, Myka smiled. "My, isn't someone chipper today? Not afraid that Pete will steal all the danishes?" she smirked wickedly back.

Gasped. "Oh no, I should have known" Eyes narrowing. "That sneaky ape!" she exclaimed, rushing out the door to the kitchen.

Laughing to herself, Myka closed her book and followed suit, though at a much slower pace.

"Mwykes, loof mew wecorf!" Pete mumbled, mouth full of croissants, trying to grin at the same time. It was quite an endearing sight, really.

"Don't fall for that Myka, he's just trying to distract you from realising that he'd gobbled up your favourites too!" Claudia exclaimed, pouting a little.

"You didn't.." Myka gasped and squint her eyes at him.

Gulped. It was all he managed before Artie barged in.

"Okay, children, ENOUGH! As much as I like to see you kids squabbling, we have work to do"

And so the day started off with yet another mission. It was as all as it should be at least that was what they were convinced into believing. Myka did a brilliant job reassuring the rest that she was pretty much over that heart wrenching moment. All, except Leena, cause you can never really fool someone who reads auras. Leena was concerned but she knew better than to confront Myka about it and decided that in due time, all would be as it should be.

Every night, in the comfort of her room, she let herself go, let her mind wander and remember. Remember the silky black hair that was her. Remember the crisp British accent that was her. Remember that swagger she had when she walk, observing her when she wasn't watching. And most of all, remembering the beautiful, amazing mind that was always her. She remembered and pulled all those memories closer to her as though it were a blanket, wrapping herself tighter in it, fearing that she would forget for that was all that's left. And with that, she sobbed, silently until exhaustion took her and carried her away into oblivion.

* * *

"_Myka. I uh.. I have a thought, about a way to protect the warehouse but you might not like it."_

"_We have to destroy the Janus Coin."_

"_What?!" "You're talking about destroying a human being" "It would be like burning down a library with a friend trapped inside!"_

_A discussion was held and a decision was made._

"_I can't watch this" Myka said, walking away. "Me neither." Claudia joined her with tears in her eyes._

"_Forgive me for this" Pete said as he raised the rock high above his head._

_He never did managed to destroy it as Marcus and Steve appeared, controlling Pete with the riding crop. Help came in the forms of Myka and Claudia, guns a blazing. With feelings hurt and Myka down, Claudia took the coin and ran for it with Steve hot on her heels._

_After gun shots were heard and Steve and Marcus fleeing the scene, the two agents feared for the worst as they called out for their fellow agent._

"_Claudia!" "Claud!" "Claudia!" They hadn't gotten a response. Worried still, they looked around, only to see the younger agent headed towards them._

"_Why didn't you respond?"_

"_Is he gone? He told me not to come out till he was gone" Claudia whispered, looking around._

_Not believing what they heard, they stared at her like she was crazy._

"_What? Jfkdf..sdf" Myka tried._

"_Where's the coin?"_

"_I handed him the coin."_

"_Why would you do that?!"_

"_He told me your mum's plan." _

"_That's why he couldn't tell us. Steve IS the plan. It all rests on him" Claudia said, holding up the piece of paper in her hands, with a wide smile on her face._

* * *

_Finally understanding, the made their way back to the car to call Artie._

"_When Sykes enters his end game, he will give us a message" Jane stated._

"_Oh, we got the message. Skybrook 3" Claudia said as she held up the note._

"_It's a decommissioned airport in Featherhead. It must be hangar 3" Myka added, still clutching the cloth to her head._

_The three agents hurried over. Weapons in hand, they entered the hangar as stealthily as possible. _

"_It's about time. I almost thought the three idiots had managed to subdue the two of you" Sykes said, turning around in his wheelchair, only to be greeted with a shock on his face._

_*Bzzzzzzzzzt*_

_Before anyone could say anything, Pete tesla'd Sykes unconscious. Footsteps could be heard running away, to which Myka chased after. _

_*Bzzzzt* The tesla went off again. _

"_I've got Tyler!" Myka yelled._

_After securing the villains, they reported back to Artie._

"_We have them out cold and in custody" Myka grinned._

"_Great, great, we'll let Mr Kosan and the regents handle them. Good job guys!" Artie exhaled, relieved that it is finally over._

"_Bring them home agents" Jane added, checking to make sure that Pete was alright in the background._

_After handling the two over to Mr Kosan and the regents, a collective sigh of relief could be heard from the group, a load off their shoulders._

_Suddenly it occurred to Claudia. "Hey, guys, did any of you see Jinksy or Marcus at ALL back at the hangar?" Her question was met with complete silence._

_Finally, it dawned on them that they in fact did not know where they were. _

"_Oh, gosh… I guess we all got too caught up in the moment to realise that.." Pete muttered, rubbing his hands over his face, finally replying Claud._

_Myka bit her lip. Worry was written all over Claudia's face. The tension was back, clearly evident in the room._

"_You don't have to worry about Agent Jinks" Mrs Frederic said, coming out of nowhere._

"_Oh, geez..us.. Mrs Frederic" Artie muttered, jumping slightly at her words. You'd think he'd be used to it by now._

"_He'll be joining you shortly after being debriefed" Mrs Frederic stated, casually, already used to making her agents jumped at her arrival._

_Claudia finally let out her breath, without realising that she had actually held it, grinning towards Myka as the other agent returned the smile._

"_Thank you, Mrs F…" Claudia said, turning her attention back to the lady, but she was already gone._

"_Damn, how does she do THAT?" muttering under her breath, Claudia turned back to the rest._

"_Yipee! All in a day's work. Let's head back to Leena's, we'll wait for Steve there. I'm starving!" Pete sad, rubbing his stomach, already headed for the door. _

_All of them chuckled as they followed after Pete. Sure enough, Jinksy joined them shortly after to finally get the break they deserved._

* * *

Myka woke up early, as she did before. Taking her shower before anyone else was awake, only to curl up with her book after. It became routine, her daily routine. The days that followed were pretty quiet, with fairly little "pings" and missions. In fact, it was getting a little dull. Thinking about it, she got up and went in search for Artie. After all, she had left before.

"Artie… Artie!" she hollered in the warehouse, looking around for any sign of him.

"I'm right here, down an aisle. You don't have to scream" Artie grumbled, grouchy as always.

"Artie.. I was wondering.. if I could.." Myka spoke, hesitantly, not wanting to look Artie in the eyes.

"What is it?" Artie replied gently, approaching her slowly, forehead creasing in concern. After all, he wasn't at all convinced that she was alright, from before. Sure, he might have seemed that he was convinced, but he was merely playing along after Leena's casual mention had confirmed his suspicions.

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye. "I was wondering if I could maybe, y'know, have the weekend off?"

"Is that all?" He sighed, relieved.

Surprised at his reaction, she nodded. "Yeah.. I'd just wanted to head over to Wyoming.. Y'know"

"Wyoming?" sounding a little surprised, he asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be good to check in on Emily Lake since you know.."

"I just want to see how she's doing, if she's traumatized by what happen. It would have seem pretty bizarre to her and besides, it's been quiet around here lately. I'm sure you'd understand" she added quickly.

Slightly sceptical, Artie nodded his approval after a moment's consideration.

"Go. I'll let the rest know that you're heading home for the weekend"

"Thank you" she said, hugging Artie briefly, a small smile already visible on her face before she went on her way. And if Artie noticed correctly, he saw a small bounce in her steps. Shaking his head a little, he went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that and maybe... Well, read on and you'll know ;)**

**Notes: Hello, thanks for staying with me on this story. I'll try to update at least once a week, but no promises! :3 And maybe if I have time I'll upload another chapter... say... this weekend? **

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

* * *

"Oh boy, maybe this was a bad idea after all. I mean, I know she's practically the same person, but she's still an entirely different person at the same time "Myka spoke aloud, to herself, already half way on the drive to Wyoming.

_Maybe, just maybe I should turn around.. And head where? Back to the warehouse? Definitely not.. Well, I could head home then..  
_She contemplated over in her head. Finally, shaking her head, she fell silent, if only for a moment.

"Or maybe, maybe I'll just hang around and if I happened to bump into her along the way then.. We'll see.. " she bit her lip and tapped the wheel , fidgeting about.

"Yeah, right.. What would your excuse be then? Just taking a break in Wyoming? Of ALL places?"

"Gee, Mykes, what a brilliant idea! That ought to work" she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

To anyone looking into her car, she'd probably look like an insane woman talking to herself. Before her internal conflict could continue or come to any decision, her car rolled past the "Welcome to Wyoming" sign.

_Oh well.. Look likes it's a little too late now.._

She sighed and continued the drive to her hotel. She was on a break after all. Even if she did not meet Emily, she could at least enjoy the comforts of her hotel and maybe take a little tour herself. And she did not mention that she was visiting, so it would not pose any problem. Deciding there and then that she would just hang around her hotel for a bit before deciding her next move. It was pretty early after all, the sun wasn't even up yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain household…

*toss* *turn* Giving up, she finally sat up in her bed. Frustrated, she ran her hands over her face, her vision still bleary. There it was again, that _feeling_. This time creeping up on her in her dreams instead. Funny though, it seemed that the _feeling_ was different this time, it wasn't that of confusion and lost. This time, it was more like nerves, so raw in anxiety and was that a tinge of excitement in there? She could have easily mistaken, but she was sure of it, though faint, that tinge of excitement was unmistakable.

Though she was amnesic, she could of course differentiate feelings and the tinge of excitement triggered something in her. Initial feelings of frustrations gone, she sat there wondering. As if it was a distant memory, she vaguely remembered the feeling of excitement coursing through her veins as though she was on… _On what? She wondered, biting her lips. N_ow, that was something she simply could not remember, as much as she tried.

And then, it hit her that she was actually biting her lips, something she would have never done, not really a habit or anything. Frowning and sighing a little, she got up, off her bed, deciding that stranger things have happened. And yet, it piqued her interest.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard thumping down the steps in a flurry. Pete barged into the dining room, a little breathless.

"What's up Pete-y? Afraid I'm gonna eat all the food?" Claudia teased him, between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Jinksy chuckled from his seat, calmly sipping his tea.

"N- no.. Guys. This is bad" Pete muttered out, still panting.

"It's Mykes. She's gone. Again" Pete finally breathed out, upset clearly evident on his face.

"Wh-what?! " Claudia choked out, nearly spilling juice on her jeans in the process.

"I-I don't know. There wasn't any letter or note, there was nothing!" Pete said, exasperated.

"Calm down now Pete. Are you sure she's really gone? Are her things still here?" Jinksy asked, calm as always.

"Uh… I'm not sure, I think so?"

Leena comes in to see them flustered and well, baffled. She could actually just tell from the sudden spike in all their auras. "What's wrong? You all seem very panicky" Leena said, raising her eyebrows in question. And all at once, all of them began to speak.

"Gosh, can't I have some peace at all?" Artie mumbled, strolling in. It was a pretty good morning after all. So far.

"CHILDREN!" he bellowed, his voice tinged with a little warning in them.

All fell quiet at once, staring at Artie.

"Artie…" Leena spoke up quietly. "Did you by any chance forgot to tell them that Myka took the weekend off to head home?" she said, with a knowing look.

"Ah…. Right…" Artie said, scratching his head slightly.

"About that…. I may have forgotten?" Artie squeaked out, finally understanding what all the fuss was about earlier on.

"Artie, how could you forget?" Claud said accusingly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"…"

"Sorry?" Artie mumbled.

"Thank god" Pete let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought she was gone. Again"

Artie glanced at him apologetically. Pete simply nodded his understanding.

"I was scared there for a moment y'know? But now that all's good, I guess I could use some pancakes~" Pete sung, already falling back into his child-like demeanour.

"Why wouldn't she tell us though, that she was taking the weekend off?" Claud asked.

"She came to ask me about it last night, she needed time off to clear her head. Besides she did have a point when she said that it was getting pretty quiet around here. So with no "pings" or missions, I let her go. Simple as that"

"I guess it seemed like a fairly last min thing and maybe it'll do her some good" Jinksy added in.

Nothing else needed to be said as they all clearly understood what happened. What with H. G and all.

Moving past the topic of Myka, they easily fell back into their routine of endless chatter and lighthearted talk of everything and nothing in particular.

* * *

"Oh! Jinksy! To think of it, you've never really told us what went down that day" Claud asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Ah... Right, right. Not much to the story though.." he replied, sheepishly, trying to avoid telling the story.

"D'awww... Come on, it's still something right?" Pete joined in, eager to hear as well.

_"Come on Marcus, we've got the coin, let's go" Steve said, showing him the coin briefly, before stashing it away in his pocket._

_Marcus nodded, gave the riding crop one last bend before walking away, only several steps behind Steve._

_Back in the car, Steve contemplated his options._

_**Things are going as plan, but then what? What if they don't get to the hangar on time? **_

_Jane's plan was solid, but it wasn't exactly foolproofed. _

_**I need to buy them time... And the coin has to... But how.. **_

_The ride was pretty quiet, Marcus wasn't one for talking and he was pretty good at picking up on things, especially if it's bound to change his plans. However, this was one of the rare occasions his judgement failed him._

_Without warning, Steve lunged for the wheel, surprising the man behind it. The car swerved wildly, zig zagging its way across the uncharted road. It was total chaos. Both were struggling to control the wheel, one was reaching for the gun, the other, the crop. _

_*screeeeeech* *bang!*_

_The car swerved sharply to the right before slamming into a tree._

_"Ar-hh.. Crap.." Steve muttered, groaning in discomfort. Looking around, assessing his situation, he noticed Marcus lying unconcious, still._

_**Unfortunately, not for long..**_

_Slowly trying to get out of the wreck, it then dawned on him that even if Marcus awoke, he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, for his legs were stucked under the metal of the car, bent crudely with barely any visible gaps around his legs. _

_Weighing his options, he took the riding crop, tuck it safely it his jacket and reached for his gun._

_Without hesitation, he shot Marcus, in the head at point blank range. It was cold, but neccessary. _

"So that was pretty much what happened" Jinksy concluded.

"Duuudee! That was risky man, you could've been killed!" Claud exclaimed aloud, pouting her lips a lil at the end.

"But I wasn't" Steve grinned at Claud, giving her a reassuring pat on the back as if to prove his point.

"Claud's right, y'know.." Pete frowned a little before adding in. "Next time you need a man, call me" he chuckled, face all mischievous already.

Claud, trying her best to hold in her laughter, finally gave up, bursting into laughter, almost falling off her chair.

Steve rolled his eyes, but joined in the laughter soon after.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, what DID happen to the coin after all?" Pete asked, suddenly serious again.

"Uh.. yeah, the coin got destroyed" Steve replied, not giving much details.

It was all Pete needed to hear for he was back to annoying the crap out of Claudia.

"Hey! Stop that man child!" Claudia shrieked in the background, Steve already lost in thought.

"_Agent Jinks, a job very well done indeed. Looks like we trusted the right person after all and it was in good judgement to come to us first before returning to your fellow team mates."_

"Jinksy! HALP!" Claud yelled dramatically as Pete tried to tackle her, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

However, Artie did in fact noticed Steve's moment of being lost in thought and could not help but wonder what REALLY happened at the "debrief" session.

* * *

Light knocks could be heard on the door.

_That's strange, I didn't think I'd have any visitors today.._ Emily thought as she turned off the whistling kettle, before heading for the door.

"Agent Bering, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" she asked, slightly surprised by the visit and yet she could not help noticing that the agent was biting her lip.

"Uh.. Hi, sorry bout the sudden visit. I was just checking in to see if you were alright, you know after the previous incident and all."

"U-uh, I guess I came at the wrong time? It's still pretty early.."

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I should go" Myka stumbled with her words, already turning to leave.

"Agent Bering, would you like to come inside and maybe have some tea instead?" Emily simply asked, slightly amused at the woman's actions.

Dumbfounded, she simply nodded, managing to squeak out "Myka… You can call me Myka".

"Alright, Myka.." she said, the name sounding so foreign on her lips. "Take a seat, make yourself at home. I'm just going to finish making the tea" she added in, already headed for the kitchen.

Uncomfortable, Myka took a seat on the sofa. She couldn't help but let her eyes drift to the photographs on the wall, all with Emily photo-shopped in.

_Maybe, just maybe..This would be my chance to make it right.. _She thought, biting her lips again, out of habit. Immediately thinking of all the nights she had cried herself to sleep, she decided it was. It was either she took the chance and** try** to make things right or she wouldn't be able to last through the night, without completely losing every last bit of herself.

Her eyes continued roaming around the room slowly, barely stopping at anything else in particular. When she did, what her eyes did stopped on were the collection of books on the shelf. Unable to resist, she got up and looked through the selection, nerves and thoughts all forgotten at the moment.

_Hmm.. Agent Ber- Myka, bites her lips when she's nervous. Well, it was pretty obvious she was nervous, with all the mumbling and stammering at the front door. Nervousness… Excitement… Could it be…..? Now, that would be really weird now wouldn't it? Maybe I should ask her about it.._

Emily could not help but let her mind wander as she made tea and placed quaint little snacks on a plate. Once done, she placed everything on a tray and set out towards her lovely guest, waiting just in the room next door.

* * *

"How is he doing?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid. He's getting more violent with each passing day. The darkness is still within him and it appears to only be spreading."

"We must find a way to quell the darkness. I'm sure there's something in the warehouse that would be of some help" he said, clasping his hands behind his back as he observed the man on the other side of the mirror in a straitjacket.

"There most certainly would be. Has there been any news of Marcus on your end?" she asked, eyes shifting away from the mirror to look at the man before her.

"It's a dead end, I'm sure it's been pretty much the same on your side too" he added grimly, turning sideways to make eye contact.

She simply nodded her head in agreement at his statement.

"I should proceed to the warehouse to get the artifact that we need to stop this" she added, on her way out, momentarily glancing through the mirror at the man in the wheelchair.

* * *

To his knowledge, the coin had been destroyed. But he had plans, after all he had unfinished business and a score to settle.

"Is everything going as planned?" He rasped into the phone.

"Indeed. She's in Wyoming, visiting her little friend. The plan's going perfectly if I could say the least" the voice on the other side replied. Putting down her binoculars, she waited for a reply.

"Good. Stick to the plan" came the response and the call ended with a click.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Notes: I had originally intended on adding more components to this chapter but I figured I'd just leave it at Myka/Emily for now. Let me know what you think ;) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

Already poring through pages of her new find, she did not notice the little fur ball making its way to her, sneaking between her legs before deciding to rub his head on her jean clad legs.

Myka jumped, grabbing the bookshelf as she nearly lost her balance.

"Oh, geez.. I forgot she has a cat!" Myka muttered to herself, making a face.

Realising it was only Dickens, Emily's cat, she calmed down considerably. She was not really a fan of cats but Dickens was already all snuggled up on her that she could not resist. Snapping the book shut, she bent down to scratch Dickens' head.

Emily could not help but noticed the little encounter and of course Myka's reaction as she came into the living room.

"He seems to have taken quite a liking to you" She chuckled as she set down the tray.

"Uh, yeah.." Myka mumbled jerking her hand away, slightly startled, scaring Dickens a little in the process.

Unhappy at the interruption, Dickens padded away, to curl up on his favourite spot by the kitchen window sill.

Frowning slightly, Myka got up and rubbed her hands on her jeans. Emily motioned for her to take a seat while she poured out the tea. They sat across each other with the coffee table between them.

"Thanks" she said as she took the cup from Emily, trying to avoid physical contact as much as possible.

Gently sipping her tea, she couldn't help but say "Looks like you still enjoy a good cup of tea" she gave Emily a small smile from above the rim of her cup.

"I guess I do.." came the reply although she looked a bit lost.

"Oh right.. Sorry, I keep forgetting.. that you're not.."

"Ah.. It's alright, really" she said as realisation set in.

"So, how have you been, y'know after everything?" Myka asked, setting her tea cup down, trying to steer Emily away from the topic of Helena.

"I'm a little bit shaken, that's for sure but otherwise I'm fine. I mean, I still don't get what it is you do but I'm sure I would never want to cross any of you"

Nodding her head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that". Myka sighed, running her hands over her face.

After a brief moment of silence, Emily spoke up.

"I guess it must have been so much harder for you" Emily said, hesitating a little before continuing.

"I don't really know the details"

"But I can tell that you've lost someone.."

"And nothing could be worse than that.." A sudden deep ache resonated within her. _Strange.. It felt as though she understood, like she'd lost someone before too.. But who? Then it occurred to her, there it was again, that word, "strange" and the sensations that came along with it. _

"I'm sorry. I know it may seem strange but I somehow feel like I understand what you're going through. It'll get better, I promise." she said, trying to sound reassuring, hoping she did not offend Myka in the process.

Sadness washed over Myka and she could feel the tears welling up. Blinking it away quickly, she looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Nah, it's alright, really" Myka nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you" she added. Blinded by her own emotions, it did not occur to her that Emily could possibly be remembering fragments of her past although they made no sense to her.

Trying to steer the conversation back to focus on Emily instead, "Do you want to talk about it? I mean about what happened here the other day.. And after it..." Myka asked, hastily.

"Or is there anything you'd like to know.." she contemplated on that statement herself.

Would she be able to answer all her questions? I think the better question would be could she? Since Emily and Helena are actually the same person and that she technically knew all there is to know about the Warehouse and more. But yet again, maybe she couldn't. They were after all different and the Regents arrangements were fairly complicated as it is.

* * *

"Sorry, what was that?" Myka asked, briefly aware that she had missed Emily's question.

"I was just wondering if it'd be okay for me to ask you things that may or may not be related to.. well, what happened..?" she repeated herself, wringing her hands.

Noticing the action, it dawned on her that Emily was just as nervous as she was. After all, the woman barely knew her let alone had invited her in to have tea. As far as she was concerned, she was a complete stranger. As much as it rang true, it hurt to finally realize.

"Uh, yeah, sure, anything." She gave the woman an encouraging smile.

"That's great then. Shall we forget about what happened for the moment?" she smile, relaxing a little.

Myka nodded in agreement and they left that topic alone.

She started off with asking Myka about her obvious interest in literature and the book that had caught her attention before little Dickens interrupted her. Myka blushed a little as she finally realized that Emily had probably caught her whole "Book/Dickens encounter". Emily chuckled at her reaction and Myka who was pretty quick at catching on now, could not help but laugh as well. Both ladies shared that little moment of laughter as all signs of tension disappeared.

Soon, they fell into a comfortable rhythm, talking to each other. Both ladies relaxing and easing into each other's company easily as though it was something they did habitually.

They lost themselves in each other as their conversation went on, from literature to movies and even to the slightly intimate things of whom or what inspires them to be, well, them. They had gained a little insight of the woman before them. At least Emily did, for she now understood the curly haired brunette slightly better.

Upon realizing the time, Emily rose slowly from her ever so comfy position on the couch next to Myka.

"My.. It's gotten quite late.."

Looking at the clock, Myka stood up abruptly. "Yeah, I guess I should go" her face clearly evident with disappointment. _Just when I was finally.. _

Her thought was interrupted by Emily's response.

"Oh, no, that wasn't what I meant. I was just going to suggest maybe you'd like to change into something comfier and maybe we could get some dinner, seeing that we haven't really eaten anything all day. I mean if you'd liked?" her eyebrows arched questioningly.

Myka could not hold back the shock on her face for she was clearly taken aback by the bold suggestion.

"Well.. It's not everyday that I have guest over. And good company at that" Emily said sheepishly as she took in Myka's shocked expression.

Recovering from her initial shock and trying her best not to leave her mouth agape, Myka swallowed, not trusting her words just yet.

Finally she said "I would really like that" unable to resist the smile escaping from her lips, she smiled warmly at the woman before her.

It was the first time Emily saw the agent smile with so much warmth and radiance, almost setting the room a blaze.

Feeling the warmth flourishing in her chest, and realizing that she was staring, she beamed back at the agent.

Turning abruptly she added "Alrighty then. Let me just get you some clothes"

Off she went into the bedroom to look for some clothes.

"Oh, why don't I order some take out in the mean time?" Myka called out, left alone in the living area, trying to occupy herself.

"Mm.. Yeah, sure. There's a list of numbers somewhere in the drawer under the phone" Emily replied, voice slightly muffled by the wall between them.

* * *

Myka replace the receiver gently back in its holder. She turned around to find Emily standing there, clothes in her hand, watching her. She could not describe the look in her eyes. _Was that...?_ _Her thoughts wandered but she shrugged it off._

Realising she was caught in the act, she walked up towards the agent a smile already in place, hoping Myka had not caught the look in her eyes.

"Pardon me for staring, I could not help but notice…"

_How beautiful you are, so at ease, twirling your lovely locks as you reconfirm the order. How brilliant you are, such strength and ferocity yet such gentleness exist within._

"…how at ease you were" she finished, mentally slapping herself for the lack of better reasoning.

Smiling, she said "I guess it must be the company". She reached out for the clothes still in Emily's hands.

Caught off guard, Emily handed over the clothes, words failing her.

"I'm just gonna go change" Myka gestured, with the clothes in her hands.

"Now, don't let me catch you watching" she whispered, teasingly as she brushed past Emily who was now slowly taking on a tinge of red on that porcelain skin of hers.

She had quite liked teasing the woman, so easily caught unaware at the right moment, her charm and confidence snugly tucked away for the moment.

After mentally berating herself for falling prey to a certain agent's teasing, she settled herself back onto the couch and waited. There was really not much to be done, except to wait, to wait for Myka to be done and to wait for their food to arrive.

Emily turned her head when she heard Myka re-entering the room. Tilting her head slightly to the left, she looked at her from head to toe.

From the corner of her eye, she caught that small mischievous glint in Myka's eyes. Before Myka could open her mouth to tease her again, Emily spoke up.

"Well, they look fitting on you. I was afraid they might be a little short" Emily looked at the taller woman again, pleased that the clothes she had picked out worked out well.

"Yes, and their mighty cozy might I add" Myka chuckled, realising that Emily was avoiding getting teased at again.

"Come, let's continue where we left off, while we wait for the food to arrive" Emily grinned knowingly, patting the seat next to her.

They fell back easily into their earlier conversation. Not soon after, the food arrived and they chattered endlessly over their meals. Occasional laughter could be heard as they shared more stories and as Myka told Emily about her partner, Pete and his never ending child-like antics. Emily too shared her part of her stories about how her kids at school would behave at times.

Funny how it seems they were able to be at such ease in each other's company within such a short period of time. It seemed like they had known each other for years and it was common for them to be hanging out casually, teasing each other, sharing laughs over silly things. In a way, they did.

So there they sat, relishing each other's company and simply enjoying the night, for although dark has fallen, the night was still young.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Notes: Hello, my apologies for the late update. Once again, thank you for your reviews, it actually helps in shaping the story and for that I am grateful. I do see the end in sight, but depending on how it goes it might be slightly longer (shorter?) than I'd expected. So hang on! :D **

**OH! AND THE NEWS OF WAREHOUSE 13 RENEWED & CANCELLED TT^TT That's just so bittersweet..asdfghjkl**

**Teaser: I thought I saw a record player, so.. Record player + Music + …?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

* * *

_There they were again, in the garden, beneath the big oak tree, hairs fluttering in the gentle breeze. But this time, the beautiful English brunette wasn't in her embrace. She was standing a couple of feet away although still sheltered by the tree. Her hair glistened, golden brown from the morning light, fluttering ever so gently with the breeze. Her entire being seemed to glow in the morning light, like a goddess._

_Odd.. She thought. Why is her back turned to me? What could be wrong? _

"_Helena?" Myka rasped, her throat hoarse. Why? She didn't know _

"_Helena? Is that you?" She tried again, clearing her throat first this time._

_The beautiful brunette turned, flashing her, the most dazzling smile she has ever seen, filling her with such warmth and making her whole. _

_Myka couldn't stop herself, as tears trickled down her face, she returned the smile with one of her own, the smile which was especially reserved for Helena. No one has ever made her feel this way with just a smile, such radiance and warmth, making her feel… whole._

"_Myka.." the name left her lips so sweetly, eyes shone in adoration._

_Needing to feel her embrace, Myka covered the space between them in moments._

"_I'm sorry darling" Helena said as she placed her lips gently on Myka's._

_Myka deepened the kiss although she was unsure as to why Helena was apologizing. But somehow, deep down, in the very essence of her soul, she knew that this was goodbye._

_She held onto her, clinging on desperately, wanting her, needing her as she slowly fades away._

_With tears trickling down her face, she fell onto the ground, her legs unable to hold her up any longer._

_There was so much sadness and yet in it, there was so much joy, love and hope._

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over_

_And the noises that she made kept me awake_

_The weight of the things that remained unspoken_

_Built up so much, it crushed us every day_

Her eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly at the sunlight filtering through the blinds. For a moment, she forgot where she was. And then there, in the middle of her bleary vision, she could roughly make out the sleeping form of a woman across from her, lying on her side. Blinking her eyes to clear away the haze, it slowly came back to her.

Lying on her back, with her head turned to the side, Myka took in the sight before her. She could see the slow rise and fall of her chest as the brunette lay on her side, arms stretched out underneath her head, locks of hair tumbling down carelessly, caressing her beautiful face. Her face unmasked, was so serene as she continued sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her companion, Myka laid there, watching, as a small smile slowly crept its way to her.

Not long after, the sleeping form stirred, stretching without opening her eyes, knocking some things over in the process. Still unaware, she finally opened her eyes, only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown ones looking back at her. The day before came flooding back to her instantaneously.

"Hi" Myka whispered, smiling.

"Good morning" came the reply as Emily grinned at her, not moving from her outstretched postion on the bed.

"Well, I have to say we both made quite a mess before falling asleep" Emily added.

Both ladies glanced down at the pile of books strewn in between them on the bed. They grinned at each other, a hint of mischief and delight in both their faces.

"So many stories and tales to talk about, it's no wonder we don't remember falling asleep" Myka said, fingers skimming gently over the covers of the books lovingly. She smiled, remembering the stories they had shared of their favourite reads, the reasons behind them and so, so, so much more.

Emily shivered as she watched Myka caressed the books ever so gently. Bringing her eyes back up to Myka's face, she spoke.

"Are you sure _**we **_don't remember?" Emily teased.

Myka's fingers stopped midway and she finally turned her gaze away from the books to focus on the woman in front of her. Her mouth parted slightly, but no words came.

"Oh, and by the way, were you _**watching**_ me this time as I slept?" she winked, propping her head up on her hands, elbows resting against the pillow.

"I-I didn't want to wake you up" she stuttered, looking behind Emily, instead of at her. This time around, it was Myka's turn to take on a rosy shade of pink.

"You looked so peaceful.." she added after a moment of silence, staring at nothing in particular, still avoiding eye contact.

"I'd thought I'd let you sleep a little longer" she said pouting a little, finally looking back at Emily.

Emily chuckled slightly amused, eyes lingering on the woman before her.

"Why don't you wash up first while I clean _**our **_mess" Emily finally spoke up, eyes teasing, her hands gestured over the books to make her point.

Myka's lips failed her, yet again and she only nodded as she silently slipped out of the room.

"Alrighty then.. I should probably check on Dickens soon too" Emily murmured to herself.

* * *

Emily busied herself in the kitchen right after putting her beloved books to their rightful spots. By the time Myka was out, Emily had fed Dickens and made breakfast. Emily turned to smile when she caught sight of the lovely agent standing in the doorway.

"Looks like _**someone**_ took her own sweet time" Emily winked.

"I-I.. u-uh.. Hey, not true! Maybe _**someone**_ needs to slow down a little" Myka smirked, moving away from her spot against the doorframe, finally feeling more like herself after their little _bed scene_.

"Alrighty then, looks like it's my turn. Maybe I'll slow down a little this time" Emily shot a sly grin over her shoulder as she moved past the agent and out of the kitchen.

Myka had her mouth agape. Just when she thought she had recovered from the earlier teasing.

"Don't take too long now! It won't be my fault if the foods' all gone!" Myka hollered as she struggled to recover from Emily's comeback.

She let her mind wander and the dream slowly came back to her.

_There they were again, in the garden, beneath the big oak tree, hairs fluttering in the gentle breeze. But this time, the beautiful English brunette wasn't in her embrace. She was standing a couple of feet away although still sheltered by the tree. Her hair glistened, golden brown from the morning light, fluttering ever so gently with the breeze. Her entire being seemed to glow in the morning light, like a goddess._

"_Myka.."_

"_I'm sorry darling"_

_There. The sadness, there it was. It felt like a premonition. But how could it be when she was no longer around. That's really strange.. _Myka thought and she felt herself frowning.

"My.. I haven't taken that long now and you're frowning already?" Emily spoke as she took the seat across from her companion.

Emily's voice snapped Myka out of her thoughts.

"Ah, oh no, sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"About..?" Emily's eyes asked, almost knowingly.

"A dream I had.." she shook her head slightly answering an unasked question.

"Dreams.. Quite fascinating aren't they?"

"I've had quite a few intriguing dreams of my own over the past couple of days" Emily said, sensing the unease still present in Myka, before biting into a scone.

"Really? Now, do I get to hear them?" Myka asked, relaxing into her chair.

"Ah.. Uhm.. Well.. They aren't really dreams per say… More like feelings?" Emily waved her hands in the air as though trying to make her words seem more logical.

"Oh..kay.. So what about these… feelings?" Myka asked in turn, quirking her eyebrows slightly.

"Ah.."

"Well.. Let's see.."

"Yesterday morning, I awoke slightly frustrated because of these feelings of pure nervousness, so raw, it made me edgy."

"And then, there was this little tinge of excitement?"

_Hmm.. That's odd.. That sounds just like… _Myka's thoughts started to wander.

"Oh and anyways, that wasn't really the first time I felt something like that. Like it was totally disconnected from me, as though it were from someone else" Emily added, watching Myka as she sipped her tea.

Snapping out of her thoughts. "So.. You've uh.. felt something like that before?"

Putting down her cup of tea, slightly intrigued, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That would be a yes" she replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Just this one other time, I think that was the first time" Emily looked lost in thought, as though she was trying to remember.

Giving her a moment to remember, Myka simply sat there in silence, mulling over it in her head.

"Ah, yes.. The first time, was a couple of nights ago I think.."

"It came to me just when I was about to wake for the day. They were feelings too, different though, feelings of lost, sadness" Emily concluded, bringing her eyes back to focus on Myka.

She watched as a puzzled look came across Myka's face._ And was that..? Guilt…? She looks a teensy bit guilty? Well then, it must be…_

Myka bit her lip, rubbing the palms of her hands against her jeans. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"Uh.. well.. I think a-ah u-uhm.. that could've have possibly been my fault..?"

"Hmm.. Really..? So you're implying that these.. _**feelings **_that I felt, they were yours?" Emily asked, curious now as she waited for the agent to explain.

"Y-ye-yeah.. I guess. I don't really know how it is that you're getting them but.. Yes, those were the things I felt, at the exact same moment when it occurred to you" eyes determined and head steady, Myka held herself as she confirmed it. A thought then occurred to her.

"Oh! Wait! It could have been an artifact!" Myka blurted out suddenly.

"Have you… wait, did the both of us touched something..weird, peculiar the last time we met?"

"I can't say for sure, but I highly doubt so"

"And anyways, whatever it is, it seems that now, we're somehow connected" Emily tilted her head, looked Myka in the eyes and smiled.

Myka just stared at her, not responding. She drummed her fingers on the table top, eyes nowhere in particular.

"Hey.. It's alright, really. They don't bother me much" Emily said, gently placing her hand on Myka's own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Myka glanced down at her hand, feeling the warmth and comfort. Looking back up, she smiled, slightly back.

"Oh, but hey, maybe I could use a little warning some times?" Emily asked, eyes teasing already.

Myka felt the tension slowly dissipate from her body.

Emily too could feel her body tensing up and just as it came, it dissipated in time with Myka's leaving both women shuddering, in relief. Both of them shared a smile.

"Oops, looks like the warning came a little too late this time" Myka spoke up, finally finding her voice, her voice light, squeezing the hand that was holding hers back.

"Oh and I think, you just want an excuse for me to call you every now and then" Myka teased, hands still interlocked.

"Oh, no, no, no my lovely agent, why would I need an excuse when _**I**_ can simply pick up and call anytime or even take the weekend off to drive down" Emily said, winking.

Myka blushed at the statement as the latter was exactly what she had chosen this weekend.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Myka asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Not that I know of.." Emily replied, forehead creasing in thought.

"Oh.." she said abruptly.

Myka was startled, her face a little disappointed.

"Sorry, don't mean to startle you there. I was just about to add that you're free to stay and linger if you like… And if you don't already have plans that is.." Emily stated, smiling, a bit hopeful.

"Ah.. Yeah, I'd love that" Myka responded almost immediately.

"I-if you don't mind that is.." she added, trying not to sound too happy about it.

"Oh, come on, don't be silly now, I wouldn't have offered if I'd mind" Emily patted Myka's hand before finally releasing it.

* * *

Emily gets up from the couch to turn off the television.

"I confess, I don't ever remember watching so much television in a day before" she stretched, from her position in front of the television to remove the stiffness from her neck and arms.

Myka watched Emily from her position on the couch, a cushion nestled against her chest.

"But you have to admit, those were some pretty good movies" Myka chuckled.

"Indeed. I honestly can't believe that I'd let you talked me into watching a marathon" she grinned and headed for her shelf.

Curious, Myka continued watching her.

Fingering the albums on her shelf, she finally selected one. Popping open the cover on her player, she took a few moments to set it up, her back obstructing Myka's vision.

"Wh-what are you up to?" Myka asked, getting more curious by the minute, she kneeled on the couch trying to get a better view.

"Patience now.." Emily spoke, a teasing lilt to her voice.

She took out the record from its casing, placed it on and dropped the needle.

The melodic lull of a guitar started playing.

Finally turning around, smiling ear to ear, Emily asked "Shall we dance my lady?"

"Wh-wha.."

"Come on now, we need a little exercise after all that sitting down" Emily grinned, already reaching for Myka's hands and pulling her off the couch.

Unable to say no, Myka giggled as she stood to join the porcelain-skinned beauty.

_Oh wake me please when this is over  
Oh when the ice is melted away  
And the hunger returns  
I will be the same but older  
And may be twice the bear that I thought I was_

Where have you been?  
And what have you done?

There they were, standing in each other's arms, so close to one another, just a hair's breadth away. And they started swaying, moving together, in such synchronicity as the music played.

_I've been under the ground  
Eating prayers from this old book I found  
Under the ground  
Saving it up__  
And spending it all  
On moving pictures  
Silent films  
Moving pictures  
Silent films_

Oh is this the dream I've been saving?  
Oh where the heart beats slower and slower  
To almost nothing  
Almost nothing  
Almost nothing

Emily smiled as she felt the agent resting her head on her shoulders. Although she was shorter of the two, she had no trouble at all, guiding the both of them, moving ever so slowly in time with the song.

Myka felt an overwhelming sense of joy flourishing within her chest. Unable to resist, she pulled her companion closer still and her thoughts almost instantly drifted off to think about a certain same woman.

_Helena.. God, Helena.. _

_There was nothing, nothing in the whole world I wanted more than to hold you close, to embrace you, to love you in every waking moment. All the things that I have ever wanted.. wanted to say to you.._

"_How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else..?"_

"_Be brave, I need your strength"_

_She remembered, she remembered that moment. Her words, her face.._

A tear escaped as the memory came washing back, over her, and trickled down her face. _  
_

_I took it for love or_  
_At least something beautiful_  
_Out there in the spotlight_  
_I turned around suddenly_  
_Turned around squinting_

_And saw that it was headlights_  
_And then the truth_  
_The truth was unbearable_  
_Oh and imminent_

_Bearing down on these two shadowed animals_

_Caught painting a dotted line_  
_Caught painting a dotted line_

_Where have you been?_  
_And what have you done?_

_I've been under the ground_  
_Eating prayers from this old book I found_  
_Under the ground_  
_Saving it up_

_And spending it all_  
_On moving pictures_  
_Silent films_  
_Moving pictures_  
_Silent films_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Notes: Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I apologise for how slow my updates are, been out of it for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

* * *

Back in her hotel room, she laid on the bed, recollecting the events of the past two days. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she remembered the akward knock on the door, staying up talking all night till they fell asleep unknowingly beside each other and the dance, their dance.

And for the first time in quite some time, she finally felt that she could move on, that she could live her life beyond Helena. And that finally, she could bring herself to talk, to talk about it, talk about her, the woman she so dearly adored whose consciousness were no longer around.

Running her hands through her hair, she got up, went round the table, picking up the pen she left there, she wrote.

* * *

As agreed, Myka went on her way, one last time to Emily's for a little breakfast before heading off back to work. It was actually still pretty early for breakfast but she had to make it back to the warehouse on time.

"Hang on" Emily called out as she heard the knock on her door. Wiping her hands quickly, she made her way to open the door.

She could not help but smile at the sight of the curly haired brunette standing at her door. They stood there for a moment, sharing a smile, a smile that warmth them both to their core.

"Good morning" Myka said finally, giving her lop sided grin, eyes sparkling.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in. We're no strangers by now" Emily replied giving her a small wink.

Chuckling, Myka stepped in, closing the door behind her, Emily already heading off into the kitchen.

"Smells good.. What are you cooking?"

"Oh, you know, just a little bit of this and a little bit of that.."

Distracted by placing the final touches on their breakfast, Emily did not notice Myka still lurking around in the living room. Quickly and quietly, Myka slipped the envelope addressed "_To Emily" _on one of her many shelves, just above her record collection but slightly hidden from view.

"Oh, wow!" Myka breathed as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is breakfast? It's like a feast" Myka said, slightly shocked at the food before her.

"Well.. I may have overdone it a little" Emily replied, forehead creasing slightly in thought.

"Oh and well, I guess, I thought since we may not see each other in a while after this, why not eat our fill eh?" she added, grinning.

"It's on you if I feel too bloated to leave for work later" Myka chuckled.

"Or maybe… Just maybe that was my intention?" Emily teased.

Myka laughed. "Am I supposed to be surprised?"

"And hey, thank you" she added softly, smiling now, eyes shining with sincerity.

"You're always welcome" came the response as both ladies sat to enjoy their meal over easy conversation with occasional light and joyful banter.

* * *

"Hey guys.. Have any of you heard from Mykes yet?" Pete asked, voice slightly concerned.

"Don't worry Pete, I'm sure she's on her way" Claud replied, turning in her chair slightly to face him.

"No.. It's just that it's been hours, she surely would have called if she was held up. Besides it is unlike her to be missing out on all _this _fun"

"Syeah.. You do know that having no pings and doing inventory is far from _fun_" Claudia gave a slight eye roll.

"Well, yeah, my point exactly!"

"And… I just got a really bad vibe"

Now that was a cause of concern. Worried glances flew around the room.

"I think I'm going to try calling her" Pete added hurriedly, reaching for his phone.

_Ring. Ring. _

_Ring. Ring._

That was all he could hear, the phone dialing, trying to get through but no one was picking up.

_Come on.. Pick up.. _

Pete glanced at the rest of the gang nervously. At that cue, Claudia spoke up.

"I'll try dialing her hotel. What was it that you said was the name Artie?"

Artie instantly came round to fill Claudia up with relevant information.

The phone rang, but no answer came. Pete's stomach flipped. Failing to reach Myka on her phone, he immediately dialed Emily's.

It seemed to take forever for the call to get through. School hours have started after all and unless she was on a break or a free period, she could not take the call. After the fourth ring, Emily answered.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Agent Lattimer-Pete. Is Myka still there with you?" he spoke trying to sound normal but his voice was a little edgy.

"No, we did have breakfast together and she left straight after which was hours ago. Why?"

"Well, nah.. It's nothing just calling to check" Pete tried to sound casual, trying not to alarm Emily.

Not the least bit convinced. "What's wrong? She's not there yet?"

"U-uhm, yeah well, she isn't here yet. And I'm not sure if anything's wrong… But don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. I'll get back to you once we get a hold of her. Thanks"

"Well, I'll let you know if I hear anything as well" Emily replied, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Thanks" Pete hung up and shook his head to the rest indicating there was no sign of Myka on the other end too.

All eyes were on Claudia, waiting for her to finish her call, hoping to get something, anything.

"Nope, no luck either" Claud said, shaking her head as she put down her phone.

"The receptionist said she'd checked out pretty early this morning"

"That makes sense.." Pete added, leaving the rest slightly confused.

"Oh, Emily told me that she and Myka had breakfast together before Mykes left which according to Emily was hours ago"

"And if it was hours ago, Myka should be here by now" Jinksy spoke up for the first time.

"No, I _really_ have a bad feeling about this. I think I'll head down there to try to find something, anything" Pete directed this to Artie who gave a nod.

"I'm coming with you" Jinksy added as they started to grab their things to leave.

"Claud, could you check the road cams around Wyoming for any footage on Myka's car?" Artie started.

"Already on it" came the reply accompanied with the sound of clacking of the keyboard keys.

* * *

Her eyes started to flicker, she tried to open them but her eyelids just felt too heavy. A nagging feeling tugged at the back of her head, pleading for her to open her eyes. Finally, with all the will and strength she could muster, her eyelids drifted apart, slowly. And all she could see was darkness, utterly black.

_Wha-what? Where am I? Why is it so dark? It's not possible, I should be able to make out some of the shapes.. Something, anything at all.. But gosh.. tired, too tired.. _

Her mind was foggy and the exhaustion was overwhelming.

_No.. I can't, can't sleep. I have to try… to figure out… where I am.. _

She thought but her mind was already drifting, sleep calling her. Shaking herself mentally, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a few moments before opening them. But still, there was nothing, nothing she could make out, nothing but blackness. Unable to stay awake any longer, she gave in and the exhaustion took over.

* * *

"Pete.. Isn't that Myka's car?" Steve pointed out as they were close to reaching Wyoming.

"Yeah, it's Myke's" Pete confirmed, slowing down the car to a complete halt.

"Doors closed, unlocked, no sign of a struggle" Steve noted.

Opening the car doors, Pete briefly went through Myka's things.

"It's not a robbery either, all her things are still here, phone, ID"

"Now, why would she leave her phone in the car?" Steve asked.

"She wouldn't if she thought she would only be out of the car briefly"

"Was she meeting someone?"

"OR was she helping someone?"

"Maybe we could use the Spectrometer?" suggested Steve.

"No, it wouldn't work, it's been way past 5 hrs. Even if it did it wouldn't show us where Mykes went" Pete sighed.

Flipping the Farnsworth open, Pete contacted Claudia.

"So, any luck?"

"Road cams? Nothing. Only images of her driving in but not out" Claudia said, switching between images and time frames on her computer.

"You guys?"

"We found her car. BUT there was no sign of Mykes anywhere"

"Plus there's no sign of a struggle AND her stuffs all still here" Steve added over Pete's shoulder.

"That's weird" Claudia quirked her eyebrows.

"So she could still be somewhere in Wyoming" came the response, this time from Artie who was busy flipping through his file cabinet.

"Yeah-yeah… Or someone could've kidnapped her and taken her somewhere else" Steve thought.

Silence fell as the worst possible scenarios crept into their minds.

"Let's not.." "Let's not think about what could happen and let's just FOCUS on finding Myka alright?" Artied grumbled, this time, hovering behind Claudia.

"We'll.. We'll check in with Emily and see if we can find anything else"

"Yeah, okay, I'll search for any suspicious vehicles leaving town. If you could find out exactly what time Myka left, I could work with that" Claud added, before the transmission ended.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Agent Lattimer.."

"Pete" he supplied "And Steve, may we come in?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry" she stepped aside to allow the men to come in.

Worried now. "Is there any news on Myka?"

"No" Pete replied, face looking grim.

"Do you remember what time exactly was it that Myka left?" Steve asked.

"Ur-urhm.. We had breakfast pretty early and she left straight after. Which would be around.. 7?" Emily tried to recall.

"I'll tell Claud" Steve said to Pete and excused himself.

"Could you.. could you tell me how Myka was like? When she came to visit? Was she troubled?" Pete tried, clearly knowing that Myka _was_ troubled, but it was over Helena and that could not be why she was missing, or could it?

"She was flustered, upset at first. But I mean I could understand, she did loose someone after all"

Pete nodded in understanding.

"But we hung out, talked during the weekends and she seemed much happier when she left"

Nodding again, Pete asked "There wasn't anything else out of the ordinary right? I mean besides the Helena thing?"

"Nothing that I could sense at least, she really was fine when she left"

"Did you think someone was after her?" Emily added, concern evident on her face.

"We don't know for sure but it seems like it"

"We found her car coming into town with all her valuables still inside" Steve supplied at the confused look on Emily's face as he came back into the room.

"Is there anything else you can remember, anything at all?" Pete asked again, clearly frustrated at not finding anything useful.

Emily paused, deep in thought.

"Ah..There was something else but.." Emily hesitated, glancing at both of the agents briefly before continuing.

"We had some sort of connection..more like _feelings_" Pete almost nearly rolled his eyes but stopped.

"Feelings, like I could_ literally_ feel what Myka was feeling at the exact same moment that it is happening to her"

Pete looked at Steve but he simply shook his head indicating that she was not lying.

"So.. how does it work?"

"I-I really don't know, it only works one way if that's anyway to put it"

"Usually it's when Myka undergoes a really deep intense emotion and then the emotion somehow gets to me and I feel it too" she added.

"Could it be an artifact?" Pete thought aloud, to no one in particular.

Finally shaking his head. "So.. Did you feel anything today?"

Emily simply shook her head in response.

"Hmm.. we should check with Artie, see if he knows anything that might help"

Steve pursed his lips and seemed to be lost in thought as Pete contacted Artie. Thinking quickly, he made his decision. Staying out of view of the Farnsworth and upon making sure that all their attention was on explaining the "connection", he quietly slipped out of the room onto the balcony.

Pressing the speed dial on his phone, he waited.

"We need to talk" he said, as soon as the call got through.

"I'll come to you. Wait for my instructions" came the clipped brisk response from the woman on the other side of the line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Notes: Hello! Once again, thank you for the new follows, favourites and also your reviews! Oh and I'm really sorry I know Myka's having it REAL bad this season T.T my heart bleeds for her too but let's just say I'm a sucker for happy endings? Or maybe the not too sad endings? We'll see.. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

* * *

_She had left feeling, for once, whole again with so much warmth and laughter in her that it feels as though her heart could explode at any time. She was more than ready to head back to work, back to a sense of normalcy, for she knew that the new friendship she had forged would always be there for her. She could not help the smile that was escaping from her lips. She hummed along to the music playing in her car as she drove out of town. _

_Not long after having left Wyoming, she could not help but notice a car at the side of the road, slightly ahead. No one was in the car but the hood was up._

_Thinking that maybe, whoever it was fiddling about behind the hood may need some help, she pulled up and parked behind it. _

_Getting out, she walked towards the front of the other car._

"_Excuse me? Do you need some help there?" she asked as she was approaching._

"_Hey, yeah, I guess I could.." the voice replied, sounding slightly resigned._

_As the stranger came into view, Myka realised this dark haired, green eyed lady had been crying. That much was obvious as her eyes were red and a little puffy._

_Realising that Myka was watching her. "Sorry, I just had a really rough night."_

_Nodding that she understood, Myka simply moved to check what the problem was with the car._

"_There doesn't seem to be anything wrong"_

"_Yeah, that's the problem. I can't find anything wrong either, but the car just won't start" she said, brushing her hand across her cheek, sounding frustrated._

"_Then let's call and get your car towed back into town to get it fixed"_

"_U-uh yeah, about that, sorry but I would have to trouble you. My phone's dead.."_

"_You see, my boyfriend and I got into an argument and everything's a mess, well I-I've been a mess.. I-I'd just grabbed all my stuff and left" she mumbled on in between sobs._

"_Tha-It's okay, I'll make the call for you.." Myka said unsure what she should say to comfort the woman as she felt her pockets for her phone._

_Crap! I must've have left it in the car. Myka thought._

"_Uh- Hang on for a sec, I think I left my phone in my car. I'll just go get it.." Myka mumbled over her shoulders as she headed for her car, unaware that the dark haired stranger had stopped sobbing._

_*THUMP* _

_The last thing she saw was the bare, grey road as her face made contact with the ground. _

_After making sure that the trunk was closed tight and that she had left nothing behind, sitting behind the wheel, she picked up her phone and dialed. _

"_Everything's as planned" was the only thing that was said before she hung up._

* * *

Daylight crept in as the agents and a certain brunette lay slump in their chairs and over tables. They had spent all night communicating back and forth with Claudia and Artie at the warehouse at some attempt of breaking through Emily and Myka's connection.

Emily's eyes opened albeit still bleary from whatever sleep she had fallen into last night. She felt her mind beginning to wake and closed her eyes briefly. That was when it came to her.

_The pain.. Oh gosh, the pain in her head was intense. _

She felt herself slowly slipping into Myka's thoughts and emotions completely, she gritted her teeth and tried to focus. With her eyes still shut she flailed out blindly with her legs towards Pete causing him to fall off his chair.

"Oww.. Wha-what was..?" He mumbled, from being jerked awake. Then he saw Emily and it somehow clicked in his head.

"Steve, Steve! Come on, wake up! I think Emily made connection" he said in hushed tones, nudging Steve wildly.

Both agents scrambled to their feet as they reached out to grab pens, paper and call Artie back at the warehouse.

_My head.. the pain.. it's throbbing.. Myka thought as she struggled to lift her eyelids._

_Her eyelids cracked open ever so slightly. Darkness greeted her once again as her eyelids drifted shut again._

_Damn it! Gritting her teeth and forcing herself, she pried her eyelids open. For a moment, there was only darkness, still._

"What do you see?" Pete asked very gently, trying to coax something out of Emily.

"Pain.. I feel.. pain.. in my head" came the whispered reply then nothing.

They waited, and for a moment thought the connection was lost.

"S'..dark.. It's dark. Again"

Silence.

_Miraculously, from the corner of her eye, light seeped in. Ignoring the pain, she forced her head up and there it was that tiny ray of light slipping in._

Emily's face contorted in pain, bringing across clearly how much pain Myka was in.

"Light. There's light, from above" Emily hissed as the pain grew more intense.

Realising that she had totally no idea how long the connection would last, she took a sharp intake of breath and forced herself to focus, to focus on the things she was seeing through Myka's eyes.

"The light, it's seeping in, from a crack. I-it looks like a window, panelled up, high above"

They felt so helpless as they stood there watching Emily, noting down every single detail as she spoke them.

"Th-there's a smell.. Musty, damp.. And-and.. Chinese?" her eyebrows raised in question although she was still focused on the task at hand.

_She had let her head flopped back as she stared at that little ray of light, thoughts drifting._

_Wait.. What was that? I thought I heard something…_

"There's something else…" Emily spoke again.

_Is that.. Is someone there? She thought, words unable to form on her lips as she felt the fear spike in her system._

"No, someone.." Emily said hurriedly as she too felt the fear before she jerked awake.

Her eyes were wide open as her body jerked out of the chair, taking her mind back into reality as she took in the sight of her home and the agents before her.

"That's it, the connection broke!" she let out a breath, clearly exasperated.

She stood up and paced, more worried than ever and started mumbling, aloud.

"Emily, Emily!" Pete spoke loudly, standing in the middle of Emily's path, shaking her by the shoulders.

"I need you to focus. There was something else right? Before the connection broke?"

"Y-yes.." she ran her hands through her hair. "She'd heard someone else there and then.."

"Then what?" Pete asked frustrated.

Looking him dead in the eyes. "I felt it. I felt her fear." She sank down into the chair as she felt her knees go weak.

"Damn it! This is REAL bad. We need to find her fast"

"Claud.." Steve began.

"Already finding all possible leads Jinksy" came the reply through the Farnsworth.

* * *

_He lifted an eyelid open cautiously to take in his surroundings before he opened his eyes fully. He glanced around the room and sure enough, just as he had expected, Pete was draped over the table top, fast asleep while Emily was slouched in her chair, oblivious to the world._

_Slowly and quietly as he could managed he slipped off the sofa and made his way to the door. Taking his jacket off the hook, he silently slid out, closing the door softly. Just a few hours before, he had received a text, with only 2 lines, time and a place. He had sat there for 2 hours, pretending to be asleep to ensure his fellow companions would not wake when he left._

_And just as quietly as he had left, he had slipped back in, returning to his place on the sofa. He had managed to snick back in just slightly over an hour before Emily awoke. He knew because he could not fall asleep, at least not with the new information he was given._

* * *

"Guys, guys! I think I found it!" Claudia said excitedly, bouncing on her chair.

"Hong Kong" she said sounding slightly surprised herself.

"Hong Kong?" all of them asked simultaneously, Artie included.

"Are you sure?" Pete had to make sure, it was just too ridiculous not to.

"Yes, I'm sure. Given the time frame Myka left, I've started a run for any vehicles leaving town around the same time plus minus"

"Then it occurred to me that whoever it was might take her out of the country, so I'd crossed ref the vehicles with any flights leaving the country and voila! There was only one on the list, on a private plane to boot" Claudia explained while Artie seemed to be lost in thought as he hurriedly went through his file cabinet looking for something in particular.

"But why Hong Kong?" Pete started to ask again.

"Ah HAH!" Artie bellowed from somewhere behind Claudia over the Farnsworth.

The fellow agents shared a puzzled look.

"Hong Kong was rumoured to be where the ancient Regent Sanctum was located" Artie stared blankly at the small piece of paper he held.

"Well, what else is there?" Claud asked, hoping there was more.

"N-nothing, that's it" Artie mumbled, flipping the paper around towards Claudia and the Farnsworth.

"Hong Kong's pretty huge, where do we even start…?" Steve said, baffled.

"Maybe you could start with this?" came a female voice.

Claudia and Artie jumped a little from their respective spots.

"Mrs Frederic!" Artie almost grumbled at the woman.

"Dang, I swear I'll never get use to that.." Claud muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her agents, Mrs Frederic showed what she held in her hands, a little button with a single Chinese word on it.

"This was in the Escher Vault. The agents of Warehouse 7 used to wear this" she supplied before anyone could begin to ask.

Emily leaned over towards the Farnsworth to get a closer look.

"I think.. that stands for 'aperture'?" she spoke up finally, squinting her eyes a little, trying to remember.

Pete glanced around his shoulders at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"What? I DO read a lot remember?" she stared at him, trying to sound defensive.

"Aperture.. aperture.. Could it mean a crater of some sort?" Artie thought aloud.

"It could be…" Emily sounded distant, as she reached around her shelf for a map of Hong Kong.

Skimming her eyes over the map, she landed on one particular location.

"I think it could be an eye" she called out from where she was.

"Look at the map, the valleys and roads forms what looks like an eye"

Following Emily's train of thought, Artie pulled out a map on his side, dating back to Warehouse 7's era.

"Yes, yes. It's an eye, the eye of horrus!"

"Tai Po" he added, tapping his finger on the map.

"Get on the next flight, we'll meet you there" Artie said, as he began throwing various items into his bag.

"Wait, no. I don't think that's a good idea. What if it's a trap?" Steve said, concerned.

"I mean, just take a minute and think about it. What if their plan was for us to leave the Warehouse empty?"

Pausing his movements in mid-air and seemingly contemplating Agent Jinksy's words, he nodded his head.

"You may be right, we'll stay here. You guys go ahead and bring Myka back, to us, safely"

In the background, Mrs Frederic made eye contact with Steve, translating a message through her eyes that only he could understand.

"You got that right, grumps" Pete managed before he slammed the Farnsworth shut.

"Wai- Hold on Pete, there's something I got to do before we go"

"Seriously?! What could be more important than Myka?"

"Trust me, if we have any luck of saving her at all, we need this. Just come with me, I'll need your help. I'll explain it to you along the way"

Considering his options momentarily, he finally gave in. After all an added leverage on saving Mykes is better than nothing at all.

"Ho-hold on, what do I do?" Emily stammered, wanting to help but unsure how.

"Wait here for us" Steve said, already at the door.

"And DON'T open the door for anyone else until we come back" he added as an after thought, glancing back from the doorway.

With that, they left, leaving Emily alone and restless as she paced along her bookshelves, unsure what she should do next. Then that was when she saw it. The envelope tethering on the edge of her bookshelf, amongst her records. It must have slipped out when she was searching for the map.

_That's strange, I don't remember leaving a letter on my shelf... _

Thinking back, the only difference there was in the past few days was having Myka over.

Only then did it occurred to her. On it with neatly scripted writing, it was addressed to her; _Emily._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Notes: Deepest apologies for taking forever to update v.v Got lost in other stories for a bit but we're back on track and let's just say we're still climbing up and pretty close to the end right now, so please bear with me. Thank you for your patience and sticking around so long with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just playing with them in my head.**

* * *

"So where are going?" Pete asked, unable to contain his nerves and curiousity.

"You'll find out when we get there. Just hang in there.."

"Hang in there?! This is a matter of life and death and it's Mykes we're talking about here!" Pete growled suddenly, the frustration on being unable to reach Myka in time evidently growing.

"There are things that just can't be said out in the open"

"Shouldn't we know that by now.." Steve gave Pete a sideways glance, being the one who's annoyed now.

* * *

"Come on now love, you've been sleeping for long enough now.."

The voice was faint and sounded almost bored. Metal scratched against bare concrete, dragged continuously back and forth.

Those were the first few things she heard. The sound of metal scraping across concrete not doing her head any good.

Struggling to wake, her head lolled backwards, body still slumped on the chair, hands firmly tied behind her. She allowed the tiny sliver of light to flow over her face as her eyes slowly cracked open.

"Well now, it's about time.." came the voice again, the sound of scraping metal stopped.

Looking through weary, heavy-lidded eyes, vision still blurry, she made out the shape of someone standing not far away from her and what looks like a steel pipe in the hands of the stranger.

The figure moved and crouched before her, waiting.

Her eyes finally drifted into focus as she looked at the stranger crouching before her. As she looked into the eyes of her captor, it finally hit her; she recognised the piercing green eyes staring right back at her.

Seeing it click, the recognition in her eyes, her captor stood up.

The coldness of the steel pipe greeted her as the pipe was brought gently against her cheek, as though it was meant to be a caress.

She could feel breath against her ear. "The party's just about to begin" her captor whispered, breaking out into gleeful, maniacal laughter, moving away from her.

* * *

With the envelope in her hands, she merely stared at it, for a long moment. Her name written in dark ink stared out at her in stark contrast of the clean, pure white casing that separated her fingertips from the paper within.

Unsure what she should do, she set the envelope down gently on the coffee table and contemplated.

"Well.. He did say to wait here for them to come back…" she muttered to no one in particular.

"And to not open the door to anyone in particular" she continued, starting to pace.

"But.. what if, what if.. I were to get another 'connection'.. Then what..?"

"They can't expect me to be able to sit still and wait right?"

"I mean, it could be dangerous. No, who am I kidding. It IS dangerous.."

"But.. But Myka is…"

"Urghh!" she threw her hands up in frustration.

She stopped pacing, and eyed the envelope now sitting on her coffee table. She hesitated, thinking it over.

"Tea" she finally declared out loud again after a while.

"Tea would help. Besides it's not like I can go anywhere either.." she said, more to assure herself that having some tea right now would not be such a bad thing after all.

And tea would help calm her down and think clearly. She did not know why, but it had always been that way for her.

She frowned, in the midst of making tea, puzzled over her sudden realization of her inclined fondness of tea. Not once did her mind ever drifted away from the thought of what could possibly lie within that envelope, what it could possibly tell her, as her gaze was constantly pulled back to it now and then.

The thought of what was written in the envelope scared her. But then again, Myka had always scared her, from the first time they met at the school where Emily work. Standing in the doorway of the classroom wearing such a shocked expression and saying things which failed to make sense to her at that time..

However she could not deny the sense of familiarity she felt then and now and the ties that mysteriously binds them together. She was intrigued and she knew that somehow, whoever she was before now, had shared a much deeper and dearer relationship with the taller woman.

And the thought of Myka now, under the current precarious conditions she was in, scared her even more. A shiver slithered down her spine and she felt cold, cold to the bones. And with that cold came anger and fury rushing through her blood.

_No one, no one treats her that way. No one should ever get the chance to hurt Myka, **ever**._ She snarled, surprising even herself that her thoughts had triggered her to snarl out loud.

Already having made her decision, she sat her tea cup down and moved towards the coffee table. Picking it up from the table, she gingerly open the envelope.

She felt the paper between her fingertips, taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the letter.

_Here we go.._

* * *

_Of all the things I've felt I've never really showed_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go_

* * *

_Dear Emily,_

_Until I've met you, having spent the weekend with you, I thought I had lost a dear friend, someone whom I held close to my heart._

_I know now that the friend, my friend that I hold dear to my heart still resides within you. And with every waking moment that I get to_

_see you alive and well, I know that all hope is not lost. I'm sure you find it strange, the way I look at you, the way I watch you._

_Although you tease me for it, I see the understanding in your eyes. For that, I thank you. Thank you for not prying and prodding, thank you _

_for making everything seem so normal even though you have every right to know about her, about the you before. And welcoming me_

_into your home despite knowing so little about me._

_I have finally come to the decision of telling you everything about her or more likely everything I see and love about her._

_Her name is Helena, no, your name was Helena, Helena G. Wells. That's right, the famous H.G Wells, writer extraordinaire._

_I know, it's shocking, you're probably thinking that's impossible, she's probably long gone and you couldn't be that old._

_But in my world, there comes endless streams of possibilities, endless wonder. And Helena loved that, the endless wonder._

_She wasn't merely writer extraordinaire, she was an inventor of sorts, an independent, respectable woman of her era._

_In every way, you could say she was pretty much a genius. The way her eyes shone whenever she discovers something new,_

_like the first time she was accepted back into the modern world and the wonders that were made known to her, the technology,_

_the advancement of science, simply put everything in this new world. She had eagerly devoured her new knowledge. _

_But alas the wonders, the past has a way of catching up __to you and there was a time, it did, to her, to you. _

_The devastation and lost was too much to bear. She'd barely survived, mentally, __but she did. _

_The Helena I knew, was strong, a fighter. She had a brilliant mind, you still do, you still are._

_And I remember the day I lost her, the day she_ **_chose _**_to __sacrifice herself for the greater good. I knew that given any circumstance,_

_she would be more than willing to do it all over again if she had to._

_The only regret that I have was that I had never gotten the __chance to tell her, how much I adore her, how much I love everything_

_about her and most of all that I loved her._

_And with you, Emily, I had gotten the chance to embrace her, to hold her, to hold you in my arms._

_I know you may not understand but thank you, from the bottom of my heart I thank you. Perhaps it was closure I'd seek or _

_comfort but you, Emily, have taught me, allowed me to live, to breathe again. I know you're not her but the you now are_

_equally amazing and as ridiculous as it sounds, the days that I've spent with you, I've grown to love you like the dear friend_

_whom I hold close to my heart. I now it is impossible to have what Helena and I shared but now, you, Emily, are the friend _

_that I hold dear to my heart. Helena will always have a special place in my heart and she is irreplaceable but I wanted you to_

_know that like her, in my heart, you too are irreplaceable._

_I'm telling you this for I no longer want to live my life with regrets. I've lost her once, I'm not going to loose you too._

_Love,_

_Myka_

* * *

Everything made sense to her, as bizarre as it may sound, it did, the deep connections she had felt, maybe even the special 'connection' they share could be the very result of it.

She could not help the tears that fell, as it landed seemingly delicately on the paper.

*Knock knock*

The sudden knock startled her as she struggled to composed herself. Briskly wiping the tears away and gently tucking the letter back into its envelope, she grabbed the nearest vase and moved cautiously towards the door.

The knocking continued urgently.

"Emily, Emily, it's just us!" Pete yelled through the door.

"Yeah, it's Pete and me, it's safe, you can open up now" Steve added reassuringly.

She opened the door slightly, vase still in hand. Seeing that it was indeed them, she sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" She proclaimed. "I was almost sure you guys were not returning"

"Well, we did told you to wait for us to come back.." Pete replied.

"Yep, we just need you to do one last thing and then we can go" Steve added.

After a brief explanation, Emily looked between the two man. Determination and hope was clearly evident on their faces.

That was all she needed, as she nodded her head and said

"Alrighty then, let's get Myka back"


End file.
